A Moment In Time
by BrisbaneGirl
Summary: Dizzy and Gossard are getting married, their approach to the happiest day of their lives.


**_A Moment In Time_**

By Brisbanegirl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Sony and Colombia Tristar.

Dizzy Flores cracked an eye open and groaned. 6am, it was a horrible hour to wake up. She still hadn't caught up on the lost sleep that the war had left her with and here she was losing more. Nightmares still haunted her, three months after the end of the war. So many casualties but they were victorious in the end. Normally she would lie in bed until she actually had to get up but today was different, today she had to get up at this ungodly hour on a Saturday. She pushed back her blankets and sat up. She leant over to the bedside table and picked up her most prized possession. Her ring, her _engagement_ ring. If you had told Dizzy three years ago that she would be getting married within four months of the end of the war, let alone married at all, she would have punched you into the next century. Once upon a time, a long time ago, she would have pictured Rico being the groom waiting for her at the alter. Not any more, now the only man she ever wanted was the man who would be waiting for her in the church. Jeff Gossard. She slid the ring onto her finger as her thoughts drifted to him. She loved him more than anything in the whole world and in her eyes, he was the most wonderful man in the galaxy. He loved her through everything as she had loved him and a month into peace, he had asked her to marry him, presenting her with the most gorgeous of rings. She looked down at it, a single perfect diamond surrounded by sapphires that looked like her eyes. "That's why I got it, those sapphires remind me of your eyes." He had told her as he slid it on her finger. Dizzy looked at the clock again, she had to meet Carmen in an hour, she stood up and d5ragged her feet to the shower, even if it was her wedding day, 6am was still to early.

Jeff Gossard was up well before the crack of dawn, and it had nothing ot do with nightmares. Pre wedding nerves had kept him awake all night and he had little to do before the late afternoon nuptials. He had never been this nervous before, not even during the war. The only event that gave him similar but not quite as bad nerves, had actually been asking her. He paced around the living room, unable to relax so he turned on the TV hoping for some news but there was only sport. _Serves me right for getting married on a Saturday_. He thought as he turned it off. He was now left to his thoughts and just couldn't decide what was worse, having to spend a day getting dressed or spending the entire day without seeing or even speaking to Dizzy until the 4pm ceremony. He mused to himself eventually deciding that it was indeed the latter, he didn't mind having to get dressed all day if it was for her. He loved her so much and he knew he was lucky to have someone as perfect and wonderful as her. He looked at the clock above the TV and saw that he needed to meet the other Roughnecks soon, for some last minute calm down/last drink as a unmarried guy, in half an hour. As he got dressed, he thought back to the war. His greatest fear during the war was not in fact losing it, but of losing Dizzy. He knew the others didn't want to lose he either but he just knew that losing her, especially after losing Razak, would have destroyed him. He picked up his car keys and headed for the door, now was not the time to dwell on the past.

Dizzy stomped out of the beauty salon, Carmen by her side. Her makeup and nails had just been completed, her hair had preceded that and Dizzy was starting to lose patience. As they crossed the side walk to Dizzy's car, Carmen pulled out a list. "Almost done, just lunch with Redwing, then back home to change and off to the church." Carmen stuffed the list back into her pocket and opened the car door just as Dizzy slammed hers shut. Dizzy turned on the engine and drove neatly out of the carpark as Carmen did up her seatbelt. She grunted as the lights turned red and drew her SUV to a stop. As she drummed her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, Carmen smiled. "Nervous?" She asked as casually as anything. The light turned green and Dizzy glared at her. "Of course not, why would you think that?" She said sarcastically as they nabbed a space right outside the restaurant. "Just asking, French Resistance, who names a restaurant that?" Asked Carmen as they stepped inside.

Goss stood in front of the mirror looking at his reflection. He was so tired and there was just one hour left until the ceremony, just one. Trying not to panic, he took a large gulp of water to attempt to calm himself, it failed. He had hoped that his meeting with the Roughnecks would help calm him, but no. Max kept going on and on about how to react if she didn't show and how to stay calm and collected if she was late. "Carmen won't let her do that Goss, don't worry." Rico tried his best to make Goss happy. He failed too. Higgins was in the worst state of any of them. Every five minutes, he would do a frantic search for the rings and then breathe a sigh of relief. "It's my first time being a best man, I don't want to screw it up." He had defended himself when Max had teased him. Goss slumped down into a chair, just fifty-nine minutes to go, but who's counting?

Dizzy admired herself in the mirror. He dress was what she had always imagined it would be. It was long and white with a poofy skirt, but not to poofy or she knew she wouldn't fit in the church aisle. "just lovely" said a voice. Dizzy turned around and smiled, Carmen smiled back. "I always loved purple" said Carmen as she helped Dizzy adjust the dress and placed the veil on her head and over her face. She knew they would be leaving for the church soon and that scared her more than anything. Her thoughts suddenly drifted to the people who would never get to see this. Zander, her brother who was still in hospital and Razak. Oh how she missed all of them, but Razak the most., He was like the father she had lost and she had so wanted him to give her away. Rico and Carl had happily agreed and Dizzy was more than happy for them to do it but a part of her knew that even now, she wished it could have been the long gone but never forgotten LT. Carmen tapped her on the shoulder and lead Dizzy outside to the waiting horse and carriage. Now only destiny awaited her.

Goss stood at the alter and he was as nervous as all hell. She was late. "Brides are always late." Higgins had said matter of factly. "But she's still not here." Goss was beginning to wonder if she had left him. He looked out to where Rico and Carl were awaiting her arrival, they appeared to be having a silent argument on something. Most probably on who would be on what side of her going up the aisle. Suddenly, the some of the ushers (Doc and Zim) shut the doors. "she's close" said Higgins calmly. Rico and Carl stopped their argument as a horse and carriage pulled by four magnificent white horses, pulled up in front of the church. The door opened and Carmen slid out, she gave them a smile before taking up her position. Both Rico and Carl thought she looked lovely but that was nothing compared to Dizzy. They stood there and stared. Dimly aware that the bridal waltz had started and Carmen was making her way up the aisle. Dizzy raised an eyebrow at them and said in an annoyed tone, "Do I really have to walk myself up the aisle?" Rico and Carl scrambled into their positions on either side of her and asked in unison "Ready to give Destiny a chance?" Dizzy smiled and said "Most defiantly".

Goss watched Carmen walk down the aisle. She gave him a huge smile before taking up her place opposite Higgins. Goss, however, saw none of this. All he saw was the most magnificent creature ever floating down the aisle towards him. Her radiant smile lit up the entire church as she smiled at him and that was the smile that stole his heart all those years ago. She reached the alter and Rico lifted her veil. Both he and Carl placed a kiss on her cheek before Carl smiled at Goss and said "She's all yours now" The pair hurried to their seats in their front row. "You look amazing" Goss whispered as he took her hands. "You don't clean up to badly either." She whispered back. Neither one of them really listened to anything that was being said about how love and war can change a person. They both said I Do and were aware of Rico and Carl standing up and saying "We Do" when asked who was giving her away. For a moment in time nothing mattered to either of them. War and Peace, Love and Hatred, none of it. Their problems just seemed to melt away right there. "You may now kiss the bride." Goss lifted Dizzy's veil and gave her a big kiss. Both knew that even now, life wasn't going to get any easier but at least for now, they were happy and they would always have each other. Until death did them part.


End file.
